


noise

by floralish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Convenience Stores, Could be platonic, M/M, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralish/pseuds/floralish
Summary: wonwoo goes for a walk to escape his loud neighbors





	noise

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i have not written any creative writing in years and this was an impulse decision at 1am so this may obviously be lacking in many departments such as grammar continuity etc etc but if you take the few minutes to even glance through it it would be an honor! it is 5am and i am so tired i really don't know what i'm doing hahaha i'm more of an academic paper writer but here i am

Muffled sounds echo through the room again. So much for “luxury student housing.” The sounds of thriving life coming from his upstairs neighbors is almost enough to make Wonwoo crawl back into the arms of his mother, who would no doubt scold him for thinking he could make it on his own. The key word being almost, because Wonwoo isn’t ready to face the I-told-you-so lecture from his mother, nor is he ready to face the judging gaze of the family dog. She was just a sweet little puppy to everyone else, but Wonwoo had caught her side-eyeing him at just the right timings too many times for comfort. All that aside, Wonwoo is a fully functioning college student who can survive in this studio apartment by himself. In fact, the solitude of it all is what makes the hours he sacrifices at his part-time job worth it. 

One of his neighbors lets out a prolonged screech, and a collective laugh follows.

So maybe dealing with the noise was getting to him a little bit. He stares at his laptop, his gaze intensifying as he forcefully slams his finger on the volume button of his phone. The Liszt piece that was peacefully moseying by now shoves itself against his eardrums. Wonwoo feels his brain go into overdrive as it tries to take in the words about human rights on the screen, while simultaneously attempting to block out his neighbors but take in that pleasant piano. He yanks his headphones out of his ears and flops onto his bed, letting the noises of apartment living blend into the dull roar of rushing blood. 

He closes his eyes. Breathe in. Notes that his neighbors are blasting Red Flavor. Breathe out. He sure could go for some fruit pops right about now. Breathe in. When he closes his eyes, things feel calmer, and existential dread sets in. Breathe out. It’s not even 9pm, he’s pretty sure that this must be some record time for his inner edge to come out.

Sitting up, Wonwoo makes the executive decision that he needs some fresh air. He drags himself back to his desk, picking up his phone and putting his headphones back in. Since he isn’t some pretentious twat, he plays the top 100 chart, feeling the slight dopamine hit when the beginning chords of this month’s chart-killing release begin. He closes his still-open laptop and takes the 5 steps he needs to cross the length of his apartment. Facing the mirror next to the door, Wonwoo plasters a smile on his face in preparation for his upcoming adventure. His cheeks twitch. With the ruckus that invades his home becoming smaller in the back of his mind, he slips on his trusted slides and heads out with a sigh.

The elevator ride down is uneventful, and soon Wonwoo is out in the near-deserted alleyway, observing the lingering traces of the unforgiving summer sun. He sets out on the familiar route to the nearest convenience store, stopping once to gaze upon the vines crawling up a brick wall. It reminds him of a short story he had read back in middle school, something about leaves and pneumonia. Right, it had been called “The Last Leaf,” and he had marveled over the self-sacrifice, the hope mixed in with the melancholy. He saunters on towards the convenience store, reminiscing on the days of simple joys.

Wonwoo steps into the glaringly bright 7-Eleven, and spots the owner instructing someone who looked to be a new hire. They both turn towards him as he enters, the owner offering him a nod as Wonwoo half-heartedly bows in return, the bow ending up more of a nod that extends to his shoulders. The new hire, a boy who looks no older than 18 and surely hired for his pleasant demeanor, gives him a curious look but slightly bows nonetheless. All three look at each other in the stifling silence. Wonwoo takes the initiative and makes his way to the instant meals section, observing the array of easily accessible delicacies. Nothing calls his name, however, and he settles on some trusty instant noodles. 

He makes his way back to the counter, taking off one of his headphones as per social standards. The owner appears to have left, and Wonwoo sets his choice of noodles on the counter. The new hire scans it and taps the screen.

“That’ll be 900 won,” the boy, his nametag says Seungkwan, says. His voice is pleasant.

“Aren’t there laws about minors working this late?” Wonwoo replies, his uncleared throat giving his voice a rough tone. Not the smartest dialogue, but he’s been through a lot today.

Seungkwan splutters, but quickly composes himself. “I turned 20 this year,” he retorts. “Are you going to pay for your ramen?”

Wonwoo clears his throat and pays, muttering a sorry as Seungkwan hands him his receipt. Seungkwan doesn’t seem too bothered, offering Wonwoo a slight smile and a small “enjoy your meal.”

Wonwoo makes his way to his usual spot in front of the window after pouring hot water into his ramen. He idly scrolls through his phone as he diligently waits for his food, seeing his friends spending this Friday night extravagantly, letting the week go with a bang. By the time his ramen is done, the streets are completely dark, the streetlights casting a glow onto the few passersby. He puts down his phone, fully focusing on his meal as the tinny speakers play the top hits of the month. Even though the recent heat has been unbearable, the air-conditioned indoors allows Wonwoo to fully immerse himself in the warmth of the noodles, their spicy flair hitting his heart just right. He leans back, closing his eyes and indulging in this moment of self-care. The only people in the store are Seungkwan, who is now softly humming along to the songs, and him. This convenience store wasn’t in the most convenient location after all.

As the bottom of the ramen bowl begins to show, another customer walks in with a loud greeting directed at Seungkwan. Wonwoo is only listening in a little bit; he can’t spare attention for others when his ramen is right here, waiting for him. The two talk animatedly at the counter, the new (and tall) guy teasing Seungkwan for his undesirable hours at an undesirable workplace, and Seungkwan taking it with only a bit of light punches being thrown. 

The guy leaves with a flourish (“I have to get to Soonyoung hyung’s birthday bash!”) and Wonwoo is done with his ramen. He throws away his trash and puts his headphones back in, walking to the front of the store. Seungkwan stops him before he can step outside. Wonwoo takes a headphone out.

“Sorry if my friend and I were too loud earlier, the owner told me you usually like it when it’s quiet.”

Wonwoo stares at him for a moment. Seungkwan returns his stare with a slight tilt of his head.

“I mean, you were quieter than my neighbors, so,” Wonwoo trails off and shrugs, unsure.

Seungkwan beams at him, and Wonwoo kind of has to squint at the brightness of it. “Well in that case, maybe I’ll even join you for dinner next time you come in! I’ll be working on weekend evenings.” 

Wonwoo, though puzzled by the logic that led to Seungkwan’s conclusion, decides to humor him. “Wouldn’t that get you fired?” he asks with a lift of his eyebrow.

Seungkwan waves a flippant hand. “You know that no one really comes here. If duty calls, I’ll go behind the counter. Simple. The owner already loves me anyways.”

A smile tugs at Wonwoo’s lips. He thinks Junhui would love to hear about this new social connection (“You’re finally going outside! Meeting new people! Seeing the sun! And all without my help. I’m crying in real life right now.”). He’s feeling a little brazen. “A man of confidence. I think I like that.”

Seungkwan gives him a casual wink. “You know it. While we’re on the topic, I wanted to ask if I could- “

Someone clears their throat loudly behind Wonwoo, causing them both to startle and stare at the old lady in line. Wonwoo rambles about not wanting to cause disturbances in business and Seungkwan reassures him as the old lady watches, slowly putting her items on the counter. With a quick “see you next time,” Wonwoo leaves the store, wondering if he was in his right mind. He begins walking back to his apartment. Surely the long exposure to those impossibly bright lights is what made him act so out of character. Something was probably wrong with his ramen. Yes, that was it. That explains his willingness to make pleasant conversation on a night like this. 

He gets back into his room, finding his neighbors having opted for blasting smooth jazz. He flops onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. The single light mocks his plight, but he can’t bring himself to be too upset. On a normal Friday night, he would decline all plans, saying he had to study for an upcoming exam, he needed to prepare for an upcoming presentation. He would stare at his ceiling and wallow in the existential crises his brain liked to indulge in. He would feel a bit heavier, a bit less motivated the next morning. But today he feels a bit lighter with a promise of a change in routine.

He’ll be back at the convenience store tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you made it here (the end of the page) even if you don't feel it my appreciation is reaching out at you right now through the screen <3 thank you for bearing with me for whatever reason made you end up here have a wonderful day


End file.
